The Green Eyed Wolf
by WinSomeLoseSome14
Summary: Percy was taking a walk in the woods when all of a sudden some wolf bites him! Follow Percy through his adventures with a certain goddess of the moon. I don't own PJO, all rights go to Rick Riordan.


**This is my first fanfic... on this account. Sorry if it's bad I started it in January continued in February and just now finished it. I had to read it about 3 times to make sure it was good enough. Enjoy! btw The HOO series never happened.**

-Percy's POV-

You could say my life changed _ALOT_. Whether its for the best or the worst I don't know yet. All I know is my life is way different now then 3 days ago.

⌂Flashback Start ⌂

_I was walking through the woods to clear my head when I see a gray wolf. I looked in its eyes and saw a weird mix of purple and gold. I thought it might be friendly so I walked to it._

"_Hey little guy." I said._

_It looked at me as if it understood me. Suddenly it jumped at me, bit me, and ran away all in about 3 seconds. I looked around and all I saw was darkness, my blood on the ground, and the moon as high in the sky as it could go. _

_I crawled back to my cabin, threw open the doors, got some nectar, and fell right on my bed. Then I had a weird dream and all I could remember was a black wolf with green/silver/gold eyes running in the woods._

_When I woke up it was about 6:00 a.m. I felt different. I walked out of my cabin and smelt wonderful foods. The was cereal, eggs, bacon, pancakes- all finds of food. I was about to run to the auditorium when I saw Annabeth. I decided to run to her instead._

⌂Flashback end ⌂

The funny thing is even when I could smell food in the auditorium from my cabin I didn't think anything of it.

⌂Flashback Start⌂

_Me and Annabeth were walking holding hands but it didn't feel the same as it did when we first started dating. It felt weird and awkward. We just kept walking for a while when Annabeth suddenly broke the silence._

"_Look Perce, I don't want to keep this up. I love you, but only like a brother. I want to break up. Please don't be mad." Annabeth said._

_She was almost begging when she said to not be mad. I simply laughed and said._

"_I understand Annabeth. This just feels weird. I liked it better when we were just friends." I said with a smile._

"_Okay good." she said._

"_Don't you need to do something with Mathew?"_

"_Oh yeah. Well see ya later Perce!" She said as she ran to Mathew._

⌂Flashback end ⌂

That was the last time I saw Annabeth. Sometimes I wonder what would of happened if I stayed at camp. Would we have had a perfect life or would I have had to run away again? I'm pretty sure I would still have had to leave because demigods don't have happy endings.

⌂Flashback start⌂

_Later that night I was walking through the woods again hoping to see that wolf again. Something about it seemed different then most wolves. It seemed like it understood me, knew that I was talking to it. And its eyes, its eyes look weird._

_I was walking around when I heard a noise in the tree above me. I looked up and saw it was just a squirrel. That's when I noticed it was around midnight (I got pretty got at telling time with the moon) so I started to head back. All of the sudden I felt some slight and sharp pain enter my body._

_I started to see black and only black. Then when my vision cleared I saw I was about half my normal size. I looked down and saw I had paws. That's when I started to freak out, I ran to my cabin but realized I couldn't open the door. I chose to sleep behind my cabin. In the morning, around 3:30 a.m I woke up and saw I was human and that I was outside, meaning that last night was real._

_I decided that if I am going to turn into a wolf every night then it wont be safe for me to stay here. I walked into my cabin, packed up my important things, and left Camp-Half blood. But only to be found later by something much worse then the titan lord I just killed._

**So how was it? Please leave a review saying how I can improve it and/or what I can add. Sorry it's short!**

**Have a good day!**

**-WSLS**


End file.
